


It’s A Goddamn Arms Race

by SyntacticSugar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntacticSugar/pseuds/SyntacticSugar
Summary: Exhausted, fresh from the shower and sitting haphazardly with his towel loose at his waist was the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.Only the Force knew why it decided it would be the time to connect them.Rey must have been training. She was in simple clothes, with her staff, but she was soaked in sweat, hair clinging to her neck, chest and face red in effort. She was panting, and Ben found it difficult to meet her eyes. His eyes kept drifting to watch the movement of her heaving chest.Her eyes were blown, dark and captivating. She involuntarily pulled in and sucked her bottom lip cleaning it of the salt and sweat. Ben found himself swallowing, as if he too was trying to drink the taste in her mouth.Frozen, Ben watched her approach - willing to accept whatever she gave him. ‘Just a few feet more sweetheart.’
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	It’s A Goddamn Arms Race

Exhausted, fresh from the refresher and sitting haphazardly with his towel loose at his waist was the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Only the Force knew why it decided it would be the time to connect them.

He felt her before he saw her. Checking that he was covered up, a ghost of a blush dotting his cheeks; realizing he could have been laid bare before Rey.

She must have been training. She was in simple clothes, with her staff, but she was soaked in sweat, hair clinging to her neck, chest and face red in effort. She was panting, and Ben found it difficult to meet her eyes. His eyes kept drifting to watch the movement of her heaving chest.

He felt himself twitch and resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands, and instead met Rey’s eyes.

Her eyes were blown, dark and captivating. She involuntarily pulled in and sucked her bottom lip cleaning it of the salt and sweat. Ben found himself swallowing, as if he too was trying to drink the taste in her mouth.

Her head turned slightly as if listening, then was forced to break eye contact as some unknowing thing in the background.

It gave Ben a chance to watch as the sweat rolled down her neck, between her breasts, chest still heaving but becoming deeper, more expansive, breaths, her legs were still quivering from effort. He took a long moment staring at her thighs, her breast, before looking again for her eyes.

He was there when she locked eyes again, disregarding whatever caused the noise, and when they met again - Rey smiled.

Ben knew it was for him and he was lost, so taken with this woman, that he didn’t mind when it seemed to develop into a showing of bared teeth. Rey sauntered towards him, prowling like a predator towards her prey.

Frozen, Ben watched her approach - willing to accept whatever she gave him. ‘Just a few feet more sweetheart.’

Then - the Force connection was gone.

Ben cursed and flopped back on the bed.

Damn the Force.

He was so hard. Leaking with pre-come and straining for contact.

Rey looked so ravishing, all wet and worn, Ben would have loved to have been the one to do that to her.

He cupped himself through the towel. Of course the Force was a damned cock-blocker and was more than happy to ensure he died of blue balls.

He was trying to calm himself down, pulling his hand off of himself, only as far as getting it right next to his cock, thumb in the groove of hip meeting thigh.

His brain easily supplied Rey’s hand in the same place, gripping him, during the fight in the throne room.

Fuck.

He had no idea why that small thing wrecked him so easily. She needed to clear some space ahead of her and when he pushed back, into her back, she reached for purchase, easily finding and gripping the seam of his hip to thigh, squeezing as she made use of him.

He would always let her use him.

Ben hissed as he pulled the towel away and gripped himself, at the memory of her touch. She didn’t have to touch him, to use him to clear the space - but she chose to. She would touch, grab - take, easily, boldly. Her decision.

Just as she just then decided to approach him with only a tented towel between them.

Ben gripped his shaft, wishing it was soaking, as he started to work himself. Wishing that Rey was with him. In his lap.

She would be so good, he knew. They were one unit when they fought together, reading each other’s movements and minds. It was only at the end of the fight, that he had to send Rey an idea. Drop her saber to take out the guard - him worried for her - ignoring the guard choking him out. That Rey responded and implemented it so cleanly - she was just that perfect.

Ben knew he was smitten as soon as he had her in his arms. He knew nothing of her other than she was ‘the girl’. She would be used like a tool, like anything else in the universe.

Then he picked her up. In his arms she settled so perfectly, his eyes catching on a smattering of her freckles that matched one of his favorite constellations, her lips angled to him as if they were inviting him to taste - and he lost his focus on keeping her deep asleep.

Drowsily, Rey simply lent into him with her hand moving to grip his clothing to help carry her. With a shock at the soft touch he quickly sent her back into deeper in sleep.

Ben was a goner. Then and there.

Rey would be the death of him.

Ben made a frustrated noise as he rubbed his cock. It wasn’t enough. He needed something “more” than just the friction and smattering of memories.

Eyes closed, his mind provided him again with Rey, heaving and red in effort, sweat dripping. Ben’s hips snapped off the bed in a thrust. He could easily see her riding him. Fully in control, sweat soaked, her completely wet. Soaking.

Every time Rey would sink down, Ben would have a hearty thrust up to meet her. Knowing full well the sounds of them joining would be obscene; Ben here and now, let out a moan. She would be quiet in gasps and breaths, still showing how gone she was. Her mouth open in a silent scream, not being able to breathe, eyes closed and forehead furrowed when he finally hit that spot inside of her.

He would sit up to hold her gently upright, as her head rolled and settled into his shoulder, a loose kiss at the base of his neck. Fully seated with him still inside her, he would place a lazy suck of her breast before meeting her lips to lick and suck the sweat off of them. His mouth watered at the thought of the taste of her skin like honey.

Rey would be in control, setting the pace with Ben more than happy to follow her lead. Grinding before moving into longer, unbearable thrusting. Unable, however, to stop an out of sync snap of his hips, it would cause Rey to shudder and gasp in enough air to let out an whisper of a moan. They would fall back into sync again.

He worked faster at stroking himself, almost in pain with it, needing to get off, more than anything - desperate. It was almost, just there - and he couldn’t yet reach it, he cupped his balls frustrated, feeling them tight and ready - but the tension wouldn’t snap.

He switched positions mentally, Rey on her back and him hovering above her. He would get more purchase on this position, being able to use the angle to push himself deeper.

Ben would grip her hips, it would be questionable if Rey would have little dots of bruises matching his fingertips. He could hope.

Her legs, sore and aching would encircle his hips, heels bumping his spine. She would be so tight and his dick would be just big enough to make her ache when he entered her. His hips snapped again at the idea. He would fuck her hard, with her somehow saying to go harder. His hand would slip from her hips, skating over her soft skin and settle over her stomach. He wondered if he pressed hard enough he could feel himself deep within her.

His toes curled tight as he felt his thighs quake after stuttering shallow thrust in his hand. He was close. So close.

He would make sure she came first, every time, he would surge with animalistic pride at knowing that he did that to her, that he shattered her so thoroughly in devotion.

He would be soon following, his claim, being shown in his release deep within her. If he was lucky, it would take and no one would be able to doubt there bond come to life.

“Come for me Ben.” Rey’s luscious voice reached him - and he obeyed.

His hips made a stuttered jump, locking tense, his back arched, the pressure broke and he was coming.

He involuntarily held his breath at the intensity of it, brain blanking into letting him feel his release.

His thighs twitched, he gasped, his back bent back to the bed, as his toes unfurled and he was still coming. A mess all over his stomach.

Overwhelmed, he had to close his eyes. His mind provided Rey below him. Wet, warm and glowing. Stars above, he loved her.

~*~

He must have passed out, coming back into consciousness, was strange. Ben couldn’t stop himself from looking for Rey, though he knew better.

Closing his eyes again; he wondered if he had ever come so hard in his life. He felt as if his brain had liquefied and came out of his cock.

He pulled back the towel and wiped himself off before thinking, ‘back to the refresher’.

On his way there, a disembodied moan made Ben freeze in his tracks.

‘Was that- ...that **was**...through our connection.’ Ben thought, as his still sensitive cock bobbed happily in response.

Maybe he was up for one more round.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the gospel on giving up - “You look pretty sinking”.


End file.
